Homeroom
by AMMCS17
Summary: AU. High school. Teen drama. Two-shot. A love hexagon is in the making as a secret yearning for one another never had any conclusion to their love. Characters: Misao, Soujiro, Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi, Aoshi


**A/N:** I just want you to know that this story is kinda drama-ish and that I'm a SouMi, SouKao, KenKao, AoMeg, AoMi shipper, so you'll probably get the idea of this story if you've read this author's note. :)

* * *

**CLAIMER & DISCLAIMER:** I own/edited the picture for this fic. But, of course, I do not own the characters in it and I do not own neither the Rurouni Kenshin series nor the manga. All rights go to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

One day at their homeroom class...

**Misao's POV**

"He looked at me!"

"What?"

"Aoshi looked at me! He glanced over his shoulder and looked straight at me!"

"Misao... Are you having daydreams again?" Of course, my best friend, Kaoru, doesn't believe me. She never does.

"It's really true! Come on, why won't you believe me, just this once?"

"Because you have too many daydreams about him." Even Soujiro, my other best friend, won't believe me.

"He did look at me!"

Weeell, maybe I _do_ have a lot of daydreams about Aoshi. But why can't I? He's been my crush since the 1st grade, PLUS, he's the hottest guy in school!

"Oh, Misao."

"I know he looked at me. It wasn't a daydream!"

"Alright, Misao." Kaoru said, giggling in her seat. Soujiro, too, started chuckling.

They don't believe me. What would I expect from them? They're my best friends.

Kaoru was my best friend ever since the 3rd grade. Soujiro... well, he was a new student two years ago. He just eventually became our best friend.

But there were those types where you'd think of your friends as... more than friends.

Soujiro fell in love with Kaoru last year.

Well, technically, I told him that what he was feeling for Kaoru was love. That boy doesn't even know what love is! So I told him about it. Then he asked me for some advice since I _am_ her closest and best friend.

So we had a plan and it was perfect! One day, he executed our plan and he had poured his heart out to her. But the thing is, Kaoru fell in love with Himura that time.

It was heartbreaking for Soujiro; even for me. Of course, he didn't show how much he was hurt, hiding it all behind in that smile of his...

But now it's all okay now. They became best friends again!

A happy ending!

"Misao?"

I look over to Kaoru and Soujiro, both of their blue eyes looking at me widely.

"What?"

"You looked sad a while ago, now you look happy... Are you alright?" Kaoru asked, teasingly putting a hand on my forehead.

"I bet she's having another daydream of Aoshi looking at her again." Soujiro grinned.

"I told you, he _did_ look at me!"

They both laughed like there was no tomorrow. Ugh. My best friends.

Meanwhile, while they're laughing their faces off, I look at Aoshi. He is seated three chairs in front of me to the left– the perfect view from here.

I see him writing something in his notebook. Can't he stop studying for once?

Here, he is known as a genius. But not the type as like those of the nerds.

He's hot, tall, smart, and he's the captain of the baseball team! What more can you think of for the perfect guy?

He does have a habit of not smiling. He's like the opposite of Soujiro.

Well, not really the opposite 'cause Soujiro is tall (well, taller than me). He's smart too and he's in the baseball varsity team, and he's cute...

WHOA. _What are you saying, Misao?_

Okay. Change topic. Where were we? Ah, yes, Aoshi.

They said if Aoshi did smile, he becomes even hotter! That's what I heard. Of course, I haven't seen him smile, ever.

But they said that that fox, Megumi, made him _smile_. But they're just rumors. I have never even seen Aoshi and Megumi together.

Weeeell, maybe except... (I hate to admit it but)... in our school play, she was Juliet and Aoshi was Romeo.

But that was just ONE time. After that, I've never seen Aoshi and Megumi together. EVER.

Oh, well. It was just a school play. No real feelings involved. Just acting...right?

Ugh. I need to take my mind off of those things. I just need to look at Aoshi, in case he ever looks at me again.

And this time, I'll know it's not a daydream.

**Soujiro's POV**

"He looked at me!" I heard Misao shout.

"What?" I asked. _He_ can be anyone, but I think I know _who_ is she talking about.

"Aoshi looked at me! He glanced over his shoulder and looked straight at me!"

I knew it.

"Misao... Are you having daydreams again?" Kaoru asked.

"It's really true! Come on, why won't you believe me, just this once?"

"Because you have too many daydreams about him." Well, she does.

Misao pouted. She's so cute with that little pout of hers...

"He did look at me!"

"Oh, Misao..."

"I know he looked at me. It wasn't a daydream!"

"Alright, Misao." Then Kaoru started giggling.

Hahaha. Sometimes, I think of how we ended up like this...

I was a new student two years ago. I developed a friendship with these two and eventually, they became my best and closest friends.

They said they were best friends since the 3rd grade. Imagine how close they are now, up to their junior years.

High school... that's when I fell in love with Kaoru. I didn't know what I was feeling, so I asked Misao about that and she told me it was _love_. Then she started planning things for me and Kaoru to be together.

Everyday, after school, Misao and I would meet up at the school's rooftop and that's where we would "study" but really, we'd rehearse Misao's plan.

The day came when I'll "confess my love" to Kaoru. It was perfect, as Misao said; I had Kaoru alone with me. But after I have done every little thing from the plan and I said that I loved her, she said...

She loved Himura.

I was... heart broken. I never knew that it would hurt _that_ much. Love only _hurts_ me.

But it's alright now. We're friends again. It's like nothing happened. Except for one thing...

I fell in love with Misao.

She didn't... I mean, _we both_ didn't know that I was developing... _feelings_ for her while we were on that rooftop. While I was heart broken, Misao was there to comfort me. She sees through me even though I put up a smile on my face.

She knew how it had hurt me and–

"Soujiro, look." Kaoru whispered.

I look to where Kaoru pointed her finger at– Misao. Wait, she looked sad...

I wonder, what is she thinking about?

A few seconds later, she looked like her cheerful self again.

Was she thinking about Aoshi...?

"Misao?" Kaoru said.

"What?"

"You looked sad a while ago, now you look happy... Are you alright?" Kaoru teasingly laid a hand on her forehead.

"I bet she's having another daydream of Aoshi looking at her again." I said. But, you know, it hurts me to say that. I suddenly felt myself frowning.

"I told you, he _did_ look at me!"

I chuckled, hoping that Kaoru nor Misao didn't see that my smile was gone that second.

Misao looked to Aoshi. It's a reminder that I'll never have Misao's heart; that her heart belongs to Aoshi.

"Soujiro." Kaoru whispered.

"Hm?" I whispered back.

"...Why don't you tell her?"

Tell her what? Oh, she must have seen me. I forgot, Kaoru knows. She knows that I love Misao.

I nod at her then opened my mouth to speak, but no words were spoken. I'm frozen in my spot. I don't know what to say, how to say it. Everyday I tried but I wasted every moment...

Now, I'll never get the chance that Misao would return the feelings I have for her.

**Kaoru's POV**

"He looked at me!"

"What?"

"Aoshi looked at me! He glanced over his shoulder and looked straight at me!"

"Misao... Are you having daydreams again?" Oh, the daydreams.

"It's really true! Come on, why won't you believe me, just this once?"

Because–

"Because you have too many daydreams about him."

That's why.

"He did look at me!"

"Oh, Misao..."

"I know he looked at me. It wasn't a daydream!"

Misao is so persistent sometimes.

"Alright, Misao." She made me laugh, then Soujiro started laughing too.

Oh, Soujiro. If I only knew...

I remember the time when one day, Misao and Soujiro went home together. They said they'll "study" together.

For me, it's alright. My father would kill me if I don't go home right after school. It's because of all those suitors chasing after me. Ugh.

While they were "studying" after school, Kenshin started walking me home.

At first I hesitated...

**-FLASHBACK-**

_It was a raining that day. I forgot my umbrella and couldn't leave the campus, then all of a sudden..._

_"Kaoru!" Kenshin called out._

_I turned to him, seeing that he was jogging his way to me._

_"Hello, Kaoru-dono." He sighed out as he arrived._

_"Hi." I smiled._

_"Can't get home?"_

_"I forgot my umbrella..."_

_"I have one. I can walk you home, if you'd like."_

_"Uhhh..." The image of my father glaring at Kenshin when we get to the door of my house flashed in my head. "I don't think it's a very good idea..."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Weeell, my father... he, uhh..."_

_"Oh, I get it." He said, smiling genuinely at me. "But how will you get home?"_

_He's right. How will I?_

_I sighed in defeat._

_"Oh, okay."_

_He smiled then__ he opened his umbrella and extended his hand out to me. "Shall we, Kaoru-dono?"_

_This time, I smiled. "Of course."_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

While we walked that time, I realized he was fun to talk to. He has this kind of humor that I think he doesn't even know about.

As time passed, I became comfortable around him.

He always walked home with me after school and my parents approves of him (well, except for his height. But other than that, my father's alright with him).

How he says "oro", how he never failed to escort me home, how he always had a compliment to me every now and then even if he doesn't intentionally say it, and how he smiles at me... it just seems so right.

Then one day– one of the best days of my life...

_"Kaoru, I love you."_

I never knew Kenshin felt that way for me.

That's when I realized, I loved him too.

But later that same day...

_"I love you, Kamiya Kaoru." _

I also never knew Soujiro felt that way for me too.

_"I-I'm sorry, Soujiro but... I love Kenshin."_

After that, Soujiro just smiled and said, "I understand." then he just left.

The next day, Kenshin became my boyfriend. We've been the talk of the school because... well, Kenshin's one of the sweetest and nicest guys in school and he's _my_ boyfriend. How lucky am I?

But then, last week, I broke up with him. But no one knows..._ yet._

It's because I realize it was just a silly infatuation. I was blinded by his looks, his charm, his smile... that I didn't notice that there was no spark at all.

I regret not having said the three words that would've changed my current relationship with Soujiro now.

It's that... I didn't know that Soujiro had feelings for me back then. I thought he'd never return mine since he was that emotionless boy we all knew. I shrugged it all off before I would be stuck hoping for Soujiro to have _feelings_ for me. But I had underestimated him and now I regret–

O-Oh. Misao looked... sad. That's unusual of her.

"Soujiro, look." I whispered. We both looked at the frowning Misao but then she was back to her cheerful self again. Just like that.

"Misao?"

"What?"

"You looked sad a while ago, now you look happy... Are you alright?" I had put my hand on her forehead. Just in case.

"I bet she's having another daydream of Aoshi looking at her again." I laughed at Soujiro's joke.

"Hey, Souji–"

I was cut-short when I saw Soujiro.

...H-His smile was gone?

"I told you, he _did_ look at me!" I fake laughed as I saw Soujiro do the same. Didn't I just see Soujiro without his smile?

"Soujiro..." I said.

"Yes?" Wait, did I just say his name out loud?

"...Why don't you tell her?" Soujiro nodded. _Nice save, Kaoru._

He opened his mouth but said nothing.

_Oh, Soujiro..._ If I only knew earlier that Soujiro loved me, there won't be regrets on what I have done to him. If I only said that I loved him too, none of this would've happened.

Now, his heart belongs to someone else but she doesn't even know that he loves her.

* * *

**A/N:** Drama, right? xD

So the next and last chapter would be Kenshin's, Megumi's, and Aoshi's POVs. It might take a while since it would be hard to not make Kenshin or Aoshi OOC.

Anyway, I hope you liked this! Tell me what you think about it. :)


End file.
